Tudo começou no mundo trash
by RIP's Wizards
Summary: RIPAGEM. Enredo e português de outro mundo, romance água com açúcar sem começo nem fim. Enfim, o mundo do trash tem sua própria coerência, né?


**Título Original: **Tudo Começou nos jardins.

**Autora: **jeangrandermalfoy.

**Link: **.net/s/6775374/1/Tudo_Comecou_nos_jardins

**Indicação da **CaahT39C

**Tudo Começou no Mundo do Trash**

Parte superior do formulário

Em uma tarde ensolarada no castelo de hogwarts **(Baby: hogwarts? Conheço não. Fica em qual esquina? -Q) (Lavi: Fica na Rua Augusta. #paulistas entendem#)**, o trio passeava pelos jardins **(Baby: Que nós somos obrigados a saber, dane-se quem não sabe. Pra quê detalhar uma ação?) (Lavi: Descrição é apenas um desperdício de letras)**, harry e rony estavam conversando sobre suas namoradas,(weasley, lovegood) **(Baby: Com esses detalhes, eu posso supor que o Harry namora a Luna e o Ron cata a irmã mais nova. Quem vai me julgar? Aliás, esse Weasleycest me lembra algo. hmm) (Lavi: Cadê as porcarias das letras maiúsculas?)** hermione **(Baby: Merlin, convoque um H maiúsculo, please! E PRA HOGWARTS TAMBÉM!) (Lavi: As letras maiúsculas fugiram com medo. Elas sabem que não faz bem pra saúde participar de trash)** estava sentindo uma vazio dentro dela pois não tinha ninguem para entende-la de certo modo. **(Baby: Uma Palavra: EMO. E não citem Simple Plan. e.ê') (Lavi: Cadê os acentos?)**Hermione então disse para seus amigos que iria ir para o castelo, no caminho ela deu de cara com Draco Malfoy que disse: **(Lavi: Oh, my God! Hoggy ganhou uma biba pra representar os gays da Sonserina! #apanha da Baby#)(Baby: Eu juro que um dia a Lavi leva um Crucio. -q)  
><strong>  
>-Olha por onde anda sangue-ruim<strong>!(Baby: Tinha que ter um hífen aqui. Mas acho total desnecessário esse "disse ele", porque ali em cima já tá dizendo!) <strong>disse ele. **(Lavi: Cadê a vírgula? VOCATIVO, CACETE!)**

-Repita o que você acabou de falar Malfoy que você tera que ir pra sua mamãe chorando! **(Baby: Hífen, please. Travessão, onde estás tu? D: ) (Lavi: O travessão fugiu com as vírgulas, os acentos, com TODA A PORCARIA DA ACENTUAÇÃO E DA PONTUAÇÃO! Ò.Ó) **disse ela brava.

-Olha sangue-ruim hoje eu estou tão feliz então vou ficar com vc só pra vc **(Baby: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ...)** ver como vc **(Baby: ...ÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ (...) ÃÃÃO! INTERNETÊS NÃO! D: ) (Lavi: [2] na Baby) **não presta! **(Baby: 1) Hífen ou a merda de um travessão. 2) Boa maneira de mostrar que ela não presta. Eu também não presto Draco, eu ripo fanfics que te esculacham. Mereço beijinho. 8D~) (Lavi: Hermione e Baby, divirtam-se com o purpurina! Eu dispenso ¬¬)(Baby: Beleza, sobra mais. 8D)** ele puxou-a e deu-lhe um beijo tão inesperado, ela nem teve tempo de reagir, no começo ela tentou resistir mas depois deixou-se levar pelo beijo, até que apareceu Snape: **(Baby: Quanto vírgula, pai amado! O ponto final merece atenção. u_u) (Lavi: Eu ouvi dizer que o ponto final se exilou no Himalaia com medo dessa fic u.ú)(Baby: Ouvi dizer que foi no Nepal. u.u)  
><strong>  
>- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor poderia para com esse namorico e vir comigo? <strong>(Baby: Primeiro: Repito tudo que eu disse acima sobre travessão, hífen, o diabo a quatro. Segundo: Namorico? SNAPE!) (Lavi: Snape: o destruidor de namoricos) <strong>disse Snape, fazendo com que Draco larga-se **(Baby: Sim, o Draco larga-se em qualquer canto do quarto que ele ache. 8D~ TEM UM R NESSA PORRA.) (Lavi: Draquito, larga-se no quarto da Baby!)(Baby: Chega aê, mon amour! o/) **de hermione **(Baby: Nessas horas eu amo tanto o Caps Lock. Tão bonitinho ali do lado. -Q) (Lavi: Ou a combinação shift + letra)** e aconpanhasse **(Baby: Tem uma maldita regra que tu aprende na barriga da tua mãe! ANTES DE "P" E "B" É M, PORRA.) (Lavi: Cara, quem se esquece de uma regra dessa?)(Baby: Meu contrato diz que não devo citar nomes. *lixando as unhas*) **o professor que estava já nos nervos com Draco. **(Baby: Duvido que ela explique por quê. Pelo beijo na Hermione não deve ser. Hermione não é tão importante assim.) (Lavi: É que o Snape lembrou dos bons tempos com o Lucius e ficou puto porque também lembrou que o Malfoy o trocou pela Cissa)  
><strong>  
>--/-/-/-/-/-/ **(Lavi: Todo mundo levantando a mão! o/)(Baby: Pra ver quem foge primeiro! o/)**

No outro dia **(Baby: Adoraria ver uma vírgula aqui. Mas meus sonhos nunca são realizados. -Q) (Lavi: Os sonhos de nenhuma ripadora com relação aos trash se realizam, Baby-chan)** Hermione **(Baby: Merlin me atendeu. Vou sacrificar uma alma para você, meu Merlin! *-*) (Lavi: Pensei que você ia guardar sua alma para doá-la à Apolo, sendo a sacerdotisa do Oráculo de Delfos, Baby! Oo)(Baby: APOLO! Meu deus, desculpe! Também doarei almas a ti, Apolo. ;-;) **acordou cedo e ficou pensando sobre ontem. **(Baby: Sobre ontem? É, tipo, não é legal pensar sobre ontem, vamos pensar sobre amanhã! 8D)(Baby: [2] O que você fez na sexta à noite? e.ê) (Lavi: Ela descobriu que o Draco tenta se passar por hétero quando na verdade é uma borboleta! =D)(Baby: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7...)** Então resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo. Em um dos corredores Hermione foi puxada para dentro de uma sala aonde viu Draco e ela perguntou: **(Baby: VÍRGULAS, MEUS AMORES, CADÊ VOCÊS? D: ) (Lavi: No Himalaia com o ponto final)**

-O que vc esta fazendo Malfoy? **(Baby: Vou cansar de dizer, mas hífen! E, pô, é uma pergunta, ela não disse, ela perguntou! Português bom é esse.) (Lavi: Tadinho do português! E NÃO SE USA INTERNETÊS EM FANFIC, PORRA!) **disse ela.

-Terminando o que eu começei **(Baby: Eu comecei a assassinar este Draco, porque ele não é burro assim! e.ê)** ontem! **(Baby: O hífen foi dar pro travessão. Favor voltar mais tarde.) (Lavi: Draco, abaixa a crista que você não é assim tão machocho!) (Baby: ...8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13...)** disse ele puxando-a para mais um beijo! **(Baby: MEU DEUS, QUE SURPRESA. ARRANCA A BLUSA DELA, AGORA, DRACO! O/) (Lavi: Pegação na sala vazia! Clichê? Mágina!)**Desta vez Hermione conseguiu reagir a tempo, e começou a andar de um lado para outro! **(Baby: Beijando o Draco. Veja a concordância.) (Lavi tenta imaginar a cena e entra em curto-circuito)(Baby: Pane no sistema, alguém me desconfigurou... (8))  
><strong>  
>ela não viu como o tempo havia passado já era 11:55 ela lembra-ra que ficou de se encontrar com gina <strong>(Baby: E QUEM DIABOS LEMBRA DISSO BEIJANDO DRACO MALFOY? QUE A RUIVA MORRA DANDO PRA LULA GIGANTE.) (Lavi: CADÊ AS LETRAS MAIÚSCULAS, CADÊ? E QUEM SE LEMBRA DA AMIGA NO MEIO DE UM AMASSO?)<strong>, então ela saiu correndo da sala deixando Draco para traz. **(Baby: Traz. Traz. Traz. Traz um copo de veneeeno! x.x) (Lavi: TraZ um Scorpius pra me acalmar!) (Baby: Aceito essa opção também!)** Ele falou que iria encontra-se **(Baby: Não, Hermione tá mais perdida que cego em tiroteio. -Q E pensar que é a mais inteligente do século... tsc tsc. JK mente muito.) (Lavi: Coitada da J.K... fazem cada coisa com a obra dela!)** com ela nova mente. **(Baby: AHAM, A NOVA MENTE DELA. PRA VER SE DEIXA DE SER BURRA ASSIM.) (Lavi: PRA PARAR DE COMETER ESSES ERROS SÓ TROCANDO DE CÉREBRO MESMO!)(Baby: DEPOIS SENTE LÁ, TÁ HERMIONE?) **Assim nacia **(Baby: Na Cia? Pode ser o FBI, não?) (Lavi: Hermione e cia, a nova companhia de Hogwarts!) **um casal estranho, mas bonito, em segredo mas fiel. **(Baby: Dois beijos = casamento.) (Lavi: Cadê tio Voldy pra acabar com esse casalzinho idiota? CADÊ?)(Baby: IDIOTA NÃO. MEDE A LÍNGUA. -Q)**

Quando conseguiu achar Gina, Hermione pensou em contar, mas resolveu que não. Gina **(Baby: ... "poderia roubar seu homem, e Hermione se mataria.") (Lavi: Se matar pelo Draco? Que burrice! ¬¬) **não se conteve começou a falar do relacionamento de Harry e ela, **(Baby: Imaginei algo H², me matem. D: ) (Lavi: H² NÃO!)** então ficaram alguns minutos conversando e foram para o castelo almoçar, na entrada ela olhou para mesa da sonserina onde viu draco **(Baby: COM LETRA MAIÚSCULA. D: Draco não merece isso. u.u) (Lavi: NEM A SONSERINA!)** abraçado com outra garota e sentiu ciúmes. Mas ela ficava se pguntado **(Baby: Primeiro: Palavrinha nova no dicionário. Segundo: Tá parecendo minhas amigas no msn quando ficamos doidonas. Mas nós fazemos isso pra nos divertir, é proposital. Aqui, a gente não sabe. Vai que não é? ¬¬) (Lavi: Sério, existe Word! Usem!)** porque sentiria ciúme dele pois só fora um beijo. Um beijo avasalador. **(Baby preferiu não comentar nada aqui, nem comentar o fato de estar faltando alguma coisa, ela tá mais interessada em ver o RPG. Quem não gostou, vai procurar Cronos na Tártaro. u_u) (Lavi: Má vá! TODO ESSE LENGA-LENGA POR CAUSA DE UM BEIJINHO QUE A HERMIONE RECEBEU DE UMA BORBOLETA E ESSE É O FINAL? AH, DÁ LICENÇA! Eu vou visitar Deméter, que eu ganho mais! u.ú)  
><strong>  
>Eu sou nova em escrever fanys essa foi a minha primeira espero que vocês tenham gostado. <strong>(Baby: Primeiro: Fanys é nova pra mim. APRESENTA AGORA, AMIGA. Segundo: NEM A MINHA PRIMEIRA FOI TÃO RUIM ASSIM. D: Sem xingar a autora, lógico. 8D Terceiro: GOSTAR? EU ADOREI, AMIGA, TEM QUE TER CONTINUAÇÃO. #NÃO MESMO.) (Lavi: SER A PRIMEIRA NÃO É DESCULPA PRA A TORTURA DO PORTUGUÊS! #sem querer ofender# )<br>**  
>Os personagens nao me pertencem! <strong>(Baby: E nós dizemos aleluia por isso. -Q) (Lavi: Deus abençoe a J.K.!)<strong>

**Baby: Que merda. Deixei minha fanfic do Luke de lado pra ripar ISSO. Pelo menos, honrei DHr. Porra, desonraram meu casal preferido! Fico puta mesmo. u_u Só não xingo mais porque sou uma pessoa educada (ah vá) e preciso dormir porque, ao contrário de muitos, eu acordo às seis pra ir pra escola. (dormir na aula de matemática, mas de boa. Prossigamos.)**

**Lavi: Nada contra DHr, eu até escrevo fics desse casal, mas pra tudo tem limite, né? Principalmente quando se trata de assassinar o português!**


End file.
